


We Shouldn’t Be Doing This

by lavenderlotion



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He had never been able to say no to Allison, though. She had him wrapped around her finger from the first time she could talk—hell, probably before that—and she knew it, too. Chris couldn’t bring himself to care. Allison had always been well-behaved, and she didn’t often test the boundaries he and Victoria set out for her.Now, with her name dark against the skin of his wrist, denying her was even less of a possibility.





	We Shouldn’t Be Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> _March 28 - Soulmates/Mates - The concept of soulmates is an extremely popular trope in fic. Now, what about when they’re family members hmm? Or maybe you want to write some awesome werewolf Mate fic? Halecest, this is your time to shine!_

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Chris said, though his voice wasn’t near as stern as he wanted it to be.

He had never been able to say no to Allison, though. She had him wrapped around her finger from the first time she could talk—hell, probably before that—and she knew it, too. Chris couldn’t bring himself to care. Allison had always been well-behaved, and she didn’t often test the boundaries he and Victoria set out for her. 

Now, with her name dark against the skin of his wrist, denying her was even less of a possibility. 

The loss of Victoria still hurt—though less than the lost of a wife should. She had been his soulmate, yes, but there had never been any real love there. They got along, but they had never agreed on the things that mattered. When they got married, it was because that’s what soulmates did—especially coming from families like theirs—and then they had Allison. They had done what was expected of him but neither—neither had wanted it.

Things had been better, when Chris could focus his time on his daughter. He had wanted nothing more than to stay at home with her all the time, and those first few months when he been able to do just that were some of the best of his life. He had never wanted to leave, hated that he had to go to work while Victoria got to stay home with a daughter she would rather pass off to him.

But he had done what had been expected of him and while Chris couldn’t say he enjoyed the life he had lived, he didn’t regret it. Not when it brought him Allison. Allison, who ever since Victoria pushed the knife through her heart, had carried Chris’ name on her wrist, just like Chris did hers.

It had been a shock, to say the least. Chris had heard about soul marks changing. He knew the stories and thought them fables, just like he had been taught. But when Victoria’s heart stopped he had felt his wrist burn white-hot as new words inked themselves into his skin. He hadn’t looked that night.

He hadn’t looked the day after, either. And still, he hadn’t looked until Allison had come to him, half-dressed and face tear-streaked, terrified because she had no idea what it all meant. Chris had no idea what it all meant either. Allison had Scott’s name before, and while it had grated Chris’ nerves to see them together, he couldn’t deny how happy they had seemed with one another.

And now, well, now he wore Allison’s name on his wrist and she wore his. Fated together by the universe, two supposed halves of one whole. He was mated to his daughter, destined to be perfect for her and her for him, and he—he had no idea how to handle that. So he hadn’t. He had no idea what to do or how to reassure his daughter. He had left her there—alone and scared—and it had nearly broken his heart to do so.  

But he had needed to think, to try to sort his thoughts into some semblance of order. Easier said than done, and Chris had found himself at a bar near the edge of town. He didn’t often drink away his problems—such an act reminded him far too much of his father and he never wanted to be like that man—but he had needed to do something.

The bar had been run down, near empty when he walked in. it could have been due to the early hour or the distance from the town, though Chris figured it had more to do with the state of the place. It was dirty, that much he could tell from outside, but he ventured in all the same. Beer was beer and only let himself have two—he didn’t want to be too far gone, but he needed something to make it easier to think through.

“I came here the night Claudia died, too,” a voice from beside him had said and Chris hadn’t needed to look over to know it was John, not since Allison had begun spending so much time with Stiles. He and the other man weren’t friends, but their kids were and they were both involved in the supernatural. It was enough for Chris to recognize his voice.

Chris turned though—whether to be polite or because he knew John was most likely there because of Allison was beyond him—only to find that the man had pulled up his shirtsleeve to expose his wrist. As Chris read the carefully printed  _ Mieczyslaw Stilinski  _ on his arm, he realized he had never seen John nor Stiles wearing anything shorter than long sleeves.

“It’s pretty fucking hard, huh?” John had said and something about his tone of voice had Chris nodding along. He had no idea what to do. “It’ll get better. Fuck, it can be great, if you let it.”

Chris narrowed his eyes—he hadn’t drunk nearly enough to confuse what the man had just admitted—but John didn’t back down. “Are you telling me to fuck my own daughter, Sheriff?” 

“I’m telling you to love your soulmate, Argent. You’re the only one who said anything about sex,” John had smirked at him before he set down a twenty—not quite enough to cover Chris’ bill, and he was sure the man knew it—before he turned and left Chris alone once again.

He hadn’t stayed much longer. He had never wanted to be away from Allison before and now—with her knowing about the supernatural and her name on his skin—he wanted to be with her much as he could, else something bring her harm he could have prevented.

Allison had still been up when he got in, had waited for him. Chris could hear her in the other room be he went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water—mostly to give himself something to do with his hands—and Allison had followed him into the other room. He hadn’t seen her until he turned around, and he was ashamed to admit how fast his cock plumped up at the sight of her in his shirt and, seemingly, nothing else.

Her legs were long, pale in the soft light of the kitchen and Chris couldn’t look away. He still didn’t look away when she backed him into the counter, pushed closer and closer until they were flush together. His protest was weak, he knew it was weak, and he couldn’t bring himself to push her away. Not when he—not when he wanted this just as much as Allison seemed to. 

He had never been able to say no to her before. He stood no chance at denying her a thing with her pressed against him, body softly rounded and fitting snugly against the hard planes of his chest. She was shorter than him—shorter than Victoria ever was—and Chris liked how he could still tuck her under his chin. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Chris said again, the word muffled as he pressed them into her hair and he breathed in the scent of her, let himself get lost—just for a moment—n the feel of her.

“It’s okay,” Allison said and her voice was sure in a way Chris couldn’t feel. He had no idea what he was doing, what  _ they _ were doing, but it helped to know that one of them was sure about this. 

“It’s okay, daddy. I want this, you want this. Let us have this? It could be good, it could be  _ so good _ . I love you, I love you so much.”

Chris couldn’t say anything to that. She was right, of course he loved her and if he ever let himself think of it—well, he loved her more than he should. He brought an arm around her waist and didn’t push her when she pressed closer, when she tilted her head upwards and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss was soft, a slow slide of their lips and Chris let himself fall into it. Allison was warm against him, small as he gripped at her waist to haul her closer—he was already far too deep to step back—and he let himself enjoy the feel of his daughter against him, the taste of her mouth as she opened up for him.

They kissed for long minutes in the kitchen, the small of Chris’ back digging into the counter as Allison leaned heavier against him. He didn’t care, couldn’t with the noises she was making and the heat of her along his front, and instead kissed her harder. He dragged her bottom lip between both of his and sucked it into his mouth, biting at the flesh at the same time he squeezed her ass. 

Chris was hard, pressed tight against his zipper, but he let it be. He wasn’t going to let this kiss become anything more, especially not their first, and instead, he slowed them both down after another long minute. He gentled the kiss and ran his hand in a long line up and down her back until they were both breathing heavy, foreheads pressed together. 

“Come to bed?” Allison asked, voice all breath and it made Chris’ cock twitch. He groaned even as she giggled, “Just to get some sleep, Daddy.”

And if he couldn’t say no to her before, no way would he be able to say no to her now.

**Author's Note:**

> AND, here it is! I am so fucking overjoyed that this week is finally here. I never, ever thought that there would be anyone but me posting works to this collection, and I am so happy that there are already **two amazing stories** that have been posted! I am so excited that Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week is finally here! 
> 
> Writing Het is not something that I am used to and not something I am going to do very often, so be kind with today's (and tomorrow's) fic. It is far out of my comfort zone, but I really tried to write something for every pairing that I could during this week! 
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
